The adventure of a lifetime!
by Pandagirlcgp1
Summary: Hey guys:3 this is the same story but I hade to revise it ALOT! Like I said I'm still pretty new and I would love to see those reviews to help me out! Anyways it's a out two twin girls discovering the world of Pokemon! Tell me if you want more! Bai! :3
1. Chapter 1

(Description)Piper and Hailey are fraternal twins visiting their grandparents in an isolated forest. Piper was a little shorter than your average fourteen year old with a small frame. With dark brown and metallic purple tipped hair and blue eyes that change with her mood, Piper was the laid back and spiritual one of the twins. Hailey was the shorter-than-the-average-10 year old twin. She had strawberry-blonde hair with one bright purple streak and bright green eyes that screams innocence. She was the hyper happy-go-lucky obsessed with Pokemon twin. Their grandpa is some kind of professor, but they don't know what kind. Their grandmother is a nurse. People come over all the time and call her Nurse Joy.

"Hey Piper, lets go explore the forest more!" Piper sighed. Why is Hailey so hyper ALL the time? "I guess. Come on let's go before its too late!" "Wait Piper don't leave! I have to save my Pokemon game first!" Piper put her head in her hands. "Can't you put that game down for two minutes?" Piper says walking out the door. Hailey catches up and asks, "Hey do you think that grandma is Nurse Joy, like in Pokemon?" Piper looks at Hailey with a sarcastic look chuckling, "Of course!" "Hey girls! Wait up for your old grandpa!" Grandpappy Oak hands them two Pokeballs. "Girls these are just toys, Hailey pay attention!" Hailey falls down out of excitement and fear. "Anyways as I was saying, these are toys, so don't go and try to shove an animal in here!" Grandpappy Oak said staring at Hailey accusingly. "Hey! That was one time!" Hailey scoffed. Piper just sighed. "Well Piper may I speak with you for a moment?" "Yes Gramps" Piper smirked. Piper and Grandpappy Oak went a little ways away from Hailey. "Now Piper, I don't want Hailey to know this yet, but I'm a Pokemon professor." Piper looked at Grandpa Oak with a puzzled look and asked quizzically, "You mean like in Hailey's game?""Exactly like her game, I don't want her to know because I gave y'all those Pokeballs because I want you two to catch Pokemon on your own. I didn't tell Hailey because, it would ruin the fun for her, and I need you to watch over and learn; since she'll know what to do more than you. Now go have fun!" Grandpappy Oak walked off and left Piper stunned. Piper suddenly giddy, raced off to meet Hailey in the woods. "AAAIIIYEEEE!" "OH NO!" Piper thought to herself when she heard Hailey's scream! Piper ran over to where Hailey was and to her surprise saw her playing with a Skitty. Piper with a relieved look smiled and sighed, "Oh thank god you're not hurt". Hailey turned and held up the Skitty to Piper. "Piper! Piper! Piper! Look how cute and fluffy it is! It's just like the Skitty I have in my game Pokemon"! The Skitty just cocked its head as if it was scoffing at piper. Hailey held up the Pokeball and opened it when Piper saw to her amazement that Hailey had already caught the Skitty, and saw the Skitty get sucked into the ball. Hailey let the Skitty back out, when all of a sudden the saw a strange black-haired boy with red eyes appeared. "Uh, h-h-h-hi?" Hailey stuttered in fear. Piper stood up and demanded, "Who are you"! Then black-haired boy just sat down. "OH MI GOSH I KNOW WHO THAT IS!" Hailey squealed in excitement! "You're a Zorua aren't you!" The black-haired boy tilted his head, and slowly became a black and red Pokemon that resembled a fox or a wolf. The wild Zorua ran up to Piper and began nudging her with its nose. Piper picked up the wild Zorua, when it attacked! "Stand back Piper. Let the professionals do this!" Hailey stood up and let her new Skitty out of it's Pokeball. "Skitty use tackle!" Hailey demanded. Skitty ran up to the wild Zorua and nudged it. The wild Zorua pretended to get hurt so Piper could catch him. Hailey nodded at Piper and Piper knew to throw the Pokeball at the wild Zorua. The Pokeball shook three times as normal and then they heard the click that signaled it being captured. Hailey squealed excitably, "PIPER LETS GO SEE IF WE CAN FIND MORE POKEMON IN THE FOREST! MAYBE EVEN SOME TRAINERS"!


	2. Chapter 2

Off Hailey and Piper went into the forest to explore new Pokemon! Along the way Piper began to get annoyed with Haileys constant humming of the Pokemon Theme Song. "Hailey cut it out!" Piper snapped! Hailey's eyes began to fill with tears, when she cried out, "Piper fine! I'll go my own way because I don't need you and your attitude! You always push my ideas away even when just an hour ago you though Pokemon wasn't real!" And with that she stormed off. "Oh great" Piper mumbled. "Why did she always have to be the hero?" Piper thought to herself. Piper followed Hailey into the forest before she noticed the fog. Piper could hear voices but they weren't Haileys. Piper suddenly heard Hailey scream! "Hailey I'm coming! Don't worry!" Piper yelled. All of a sudden Piper smelled a peculiar smell and saw a Gastly. Piper's vision faded away as she collapsed to the ground. Before she was completely knocked out she heard the voices laugh and say, "We caught the kids. If Oak wants them alive, He'll need to give us all his Pokemon!" Piper was gone to the world now.


End file.
